Raven and Ebony
by Lakija X
Summary: When Robin realizes that Demons are Slade's new allies, he calls up two friends to help out: Kurama and Hiei. Will Raven fall for the dark Hiei, who understands her? Or is it the mysterious red-head?
1. Default Chapter

Raven and Ebony

By: Lakija

Author's Notes: This is obviously a crossover. A crossover with a lot of cute guys in one room. It's my first TT fic. If it totally sucks... you know just bear with me-

My style of writing... well, it likes goes from narrator to narrator. SO... you'll see mayn different characters' points of view. I'm good at exchanges like that, so you can be sure that I will not have Raven saying things Starfire might.

Summary (Extended): Robin realizes that the city is being overrun by class S demons. Robin decides to call up two old friends: Kurama and Hiei to help out. Is Hiei and Raven a good pair? Or will she be taken in by the beauty and knowledge of Kurama? And what about Starfire? Does she love Robin? Or is this new red-head enough to get her hooked? What in the world will Robin think?

Raven

Chapter One: We've Got Trouble!

I was minding my own business while reading a book about my homeland. That's all I wanted to do for about an hour. But no. Beastboy was right down the hall with Cyborg playing Grand Theft Auto. Starfire was next door, singing about Bloorthrat Blindlegorfs from the Tamaranian Moons. Or something. And as usual Robin was making a terrible racket in the weight room.

A typical day with the Titans.

I walked over to the window, slamming my book shut. Couldn't there be a day when someone did some quality activities? Like levitating ridiculously large objects? Or trying to harness the dark powers?

Of course not. Not in this town. Something was going to have to change. But what?

"TITANS! We have trouble!" Robin yelled. Oh how I loathe those words. I hear them each and every day.

I walked out of my room, and into the living room we go. Oh the living room. With the circular couch and the big, stupid, noisy television.

"Raven! Hurry up! We have a major problem! It looks like Slade is at it again. But this time, it looks like he's got some nasty new henchmen on his side."

I folded my arms, leaning against the wall. "Just what sort of henchmen are we talking about?"

"We're talking demons. Demons and little imps."

I frowned. "As much as I like demons… and imps… they don't seem like Slade's style. Are you sure Robin?"

Cyborg agreed. He walked toward me, his blue and white armor glistening with every step. He also folded his arms.

"Yeah, I mean, Slade's not exactly the demon type. Maybe ninja-men and stuff, but not demons. I'm gonna check the GPS. Maybe you read wrong this time Robin."

Starfire, with her bright red hair and slightly skimpy Tamaranian outfit, floated toward Robin.

"You are sure that these… demons… have sided with Slade? What shall we do about them if this is true?"

Robin frowned. "I'm sure. This is serious you guys. I mean it. I know it's demons but we have to fight them just as we fight any other enemy."

Beastboy, in all of his green-skinned splendor, rolled his eyes. "Dude! I mean, we understand that this is serious, but demons? Why don't we go down to the nearest Catholic church and ask for some holy water?"

Cyborg smiled. "Well… I don't know Robin. If we talkin' demons for real, then we need to go wit' Beastboy's plan."

Robin growled. "Now listen. Let's just go out and see what's causing all the trouble. That way we won't have to worry about whether it's true or not."

* * *

We arrived at a place that Robin led us to. He always did that. Made us go somewhere, but we had no clue where. This time, we arrived at an old electronics store that had been abandoned for a few months. Ordinarily, the owners would have gutted the place, but the things in there were destroyed by a fire.

Robin took out his pole thing and signaled for us to follow him. I levitated with him and readied myself for an attack. What was awaiting us was a television message.

How…quaint.

I groaned out loud. "Slade wanted us to come here to watch the Teletubbies or something?"

Beastboy rubbed his nose. "If I'd have known we were coming to watch television, I'd have brought Charlie's Angels!"

Even Robin was not impressed. He smiled. "Looks like Slade is loosing his touch."

"Maybe there is some sort of meaning to this device?

Starfire pressed the power button. We watched the message.

Slade's head appeared on the screen.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Teen Titans. I have a surprise for you."

Robin rolled his eyes, I think. It's kind of hard to tell…

"Now listen closely. Some friends of mine have decided that they would like to reek havoc upon Earth… and what better place to start than this little city?"

I frowned.

"Some friends from Makai are here to see you. But not today. Tomorrow. I expect great things from you Robin. When I say great, I mean below average. Prepare yourselves. These are demons. Type S. You've been warned Titans. I hope you lose, for I know none of you save for Raven has any knowledge of such creatures. Maybe she can use the few hours she has left to educate you…"

Slade's head disappeared.

Cyborg snorted. "Waste of my time. Didn't even last five minutes."

Robin however, looked troubled. "This is bad… We have to call in backup."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know about demons of Earth anyway.

* * *

Robin picked up the telephone when we got home. Beastboy and Cyborg decided to play GTA: San Andreas again. I spent some time with Star.

"What are… demons? Are those the small, delightful children that venture onto Mrs. Dale's lawn? Or perhaps it is the evil animals that attack Tarzan on the television program?"

I shook my head. "A demon, in our country anyway, is a minion of the devil. In Japan… it might be … well believe it or not, I have no idea what they believe."

Starfire smiled. "Even though they sing that nice themesong?"

Starfire proceeded into an earsplitting number called THE THEMESONG. Oh yes! Oh joy! How I hate that song.

"'Ven dhere's troble, yu know who to call! TEEN TIT-TONS! From deir towar, dey con see eetall! TEEN TIT-TONS! Ven dhere's eval on de attok! Ju con rest now, cause dhey got your back! Cause ven da wuhld eese lousing awl control! TEEN TIT-TONS GO!"

Please stop!

Robin began talking into the receiver in Japanese. Thank goodness, Cyborg is a human translator.

"Hello… Oh! Hi there Mrs. Minamino! It's nice to hear you again!"

"Nice to hear from you too Robin! I recognize your voice. I take it you would like to speak with Shuichi?" I could hear her over the phone, but just barely. Thank goodness, Robin put it on speaker phone.

"Yes, I would. Thanks."

We all heard Mrs. Minamino walking away. The shuffling of feet was replaced by brisk, quiet steps.

"Hello?" a soft-spoken voice asked. In English.

Robin became all business then.

"We have a problem. Would you happen to have Hiei on hand?"

Kurama, became tense. "I take it this phone call is more than a friendly greeting. I'll call you once I come upon Hiei, but right now, my mother mustn't know about anything. Tell me the severity of the problem."

I immediately liked this guy. He spoke with quick-witted language, and he was cool, calm, and collected. I hate that term.

"We're dealing with Makai here. Makai demons."

I heard Kurama gasp. "Makai demons? Do you happen to know what class they are?"

"Class S."

"What! I must come there immediately! I shall bring Hiei. As well… do not do anything drastic until Hiei gets there… and … one more thing…"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Get the Azarath girl ready. Hiei…"

Robin's eyes widened. Then he smiled. "Will do Kurama."

The phone was hung up. I glanced at Robin quizzically.

"Alright! What did he mean?" I asked.

Robin smirked. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. What you do need to worry about… is meditating, and training your powers."

I raised an eyebrow. "You want _me_ to train my powers?"

"Yes. And I want you to do it extra hard tonight. A native of the dark is coming to visit. You might like him. You never know."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** That was about medium length, right? Not too long. Not too short…

So how did I do? Good? I hope so! I'm a romance writer, you know. I love it!

Next Chapter… It'll Be Either Raven again, or Starfire… or even Kurama!


	2. The Story's Path Splits

Raven and Ebony

By: Lakija

Author's Notes: Okay. Thank you guys for reviewing! I'm so happy! You guys are great!

Don't you guys worry your heads. I will keep Raven in her character. And now I've changed my story, because I want it now a total Raven Hiei fic. So the focus is on our two dark sages.

No… one of my reviewers wanted a Kuraven?… Rayvama…? Ray/Kurama fic… yeah that'll work. I am going to do something new: rather than start a new fic, I'll make separate sections for a Riei… Raven/Hiei fic, and a Ray/Kurama fic. So it'll be sumthin like this:

Section 1:

Raven and Hiei… and then Hiei grabbed the whatchamacallit off the table… Raven blushed at the card he gave her…the end.

A/N.. Blah Blah… 

Section 2:

Raven and Kurama did this… so and so said that… Kurama said this to Raven…Raven blushed furiously… the end.

I'll try it out this chapter. You guys can see two romances unfold before your eyes. Maybe…

Summary (Extended): Robin realizes that the city is being overrun by class S demons. Robin decides to call up two old friends: Kurama and Hiei to help out. Will Hiei the Dark Sage lure her with the flaming fishing rod of black passion? Or will the Red-head in shining… red…pick up her heart with the pointy stick of love? Who knows? Mwahaha!

Disclaimer: I'm just a fanfic writer who does not own Microsoft, Pringles, France, an Xbox, Yuu Yuu Hakuusho, or Teen Titans. Too bad. T.T

* * *

Raven

**Section One: Chapter Two: Darkness… Flame? I Like…**

I studied Azarath for a long time. Three hours. Even though my books were well worn and memorized, I loved the dark tales of survival and history.

About fifteen minutes ago, while I was reading the story of Blackbird the Conqueror, I had heard the door, but I hadn't bothered to see who I was…

I began the meditation process instead. I often did this to calm my mind. To keep my emotions stable. My room grew dark as I focused my mind.

I heard a sound outside my door. I ignored it.

My mind shifted back to my meditation. My eyes only saw black. Endless dark. I was calm. In a state of complete nirvana.

Beastboy came into the room. Good God.

"Raven, dinner…" he stated.

"Not hungry."

"But we're having your favorite. Blackened chicken with dark truffles and blackberry pie." Beastboy was a complete and total idiot.

"I said I'm-"

"Why do you always have to be such an Ice Queen?" he scoffed.

"Leave me alone please. I don't feel like eating right now," I pleaded with him.

"Come on this time Raven… we have friends over," he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "And since when do I jump at the chance to meet brand new friends?" I asked.

Beastboy frowned.

"Man Raven. And I had someone just like you to meet. But that's obviously out of the question…" Beastboy sneered, walking away from the door.

"Good riddance too…" I muttered. But I felt my eyes burning. I told him that I was not hungry, and he made a joke out of it. Why couldn't he have simply asked me if I wanted to meet what's his name? I also realized that it was pointless to ponder.

I drew my knees up to my face. This entire week, he'd belittled me, and made fun of my dark powers more so that usual…

* * *

"…meditating all the time… You're sick…"

"…come out of your room! What're you doing anyway?"

"…dude? What's that supposed to be? Meditation?"

"Why do you always have to be such and Ice Queen?"

* * *

_An Ice Queen…_

Now, I could not hold in the pressure any more. I felt tears spilling down my face.

I never cry. I usually never let anyone get to me. But I was tired of being the one to suffer all of the time. My sorrow didn't matter, because there was obviously something everyone else knew that I couldn't see. Something that was funny

I was sobbing now. I heard dishes rattling in the dining room.

Why was I always being singled out? I struggled to contain my sobs, Stuffing my face in a pillow. I heard distant voices saying something about scanning the city for signs of disturbance. Robin thought that my crying was something in the city. Good. I also heard Beastboy say that I wasn't coming. He was absolutely right.

* * *

I didn't notice my door opening.

"Go away!" I groaned. Would Beastboy ever leave me be?

However, I noticed that the footsteps were not hard and stupid, but careful and cautious.

I looked up. A boy… or man… was standing in front of me.

He had on a robe, with black boots, a white scarf over his forehead, and the unmistakable shape of a sword on his waist. Immediately, I also noticed that great power was emanating from him. His face was beautiful and youthful; his eyebrows made a frown.

The boy looked at me.

"So the green imbecile did not lie," he said. His voice was one I'd die for. Deep; all-knowing; sarcastic; deadly.

"I suppose he didn't…" I muttered.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Raven…" I whispered, my voice cracking.

"Charmed. My name is Hiei," he said. I gasped slightly.

"Did I say something that startled you?" he asked.

"No… n…no" I stuttered. My voice would not obey me.

Hiei raised his eyebrows.

"…" he said. "What's wrong with you? I can't afford to baby-sit emotional teens…" Hiei grunted.

"Nothing… I'm fine."

"You're a very poor liar." He stated matter-of-factly. "It was your power that led me here."

"I'm from Azarath, if that's what you'd like to know… an… and…_(sigh)_… Beastboy, the green one, does not understand… tha…that…-"

"He doesn't understand the way of darkness. He doesn't know that all we do is necessary…"

"Yes!" I suddenly sat up, looking back at him.

"I see I have a kindred spirit," Hiei muttered.

Amazingly, he walked over to me. That's when I noticed just how handsome he was. His sleek jaw line, his sharp eyes.

"Do not listen to those who do not know of the darkness. You're not like the others. You're… a little darker… " he commented.

"Yeah, whatever," I said. I couldn't be a total wimp, some helpless girl.

"If you were smart, you'd head my warning, but do as you will. There is a patrol of the city in order right now, and later we'll go again. I'm going to familiar myself with the city, if you don't mind."

"Why'd you come in my room, really?" I asked.

"Because it's closer to where the others are, since you want to know so badly…"

Hiei raised my window. I watched as he leapt out. And I'd been in the bed all that time and only now did I see that we had about the same outfit. Go figure.

I couldn't wait to get to know what dark powers he could conjure up…

* * *

A/N: The romance is really gonna fly… when he shows her his magic stick… meaning his shiny sword. So get your heads out of the gutters if you though I meant something else. As for the rest of you, Hiei has a pretty spiffy katana!

* * *

**Section Two: Chapter Two: A Rose By Any Other Name…**

I didn't notice my door opening.

"Go away!" I groaned. Would Beastboy ever leave me be?

However, I noticed that the footsteps were not hard and stupid, but careful and cautious.

I looked up. A boy… or man… was standing in front of me.

There was a red-head with big green eyes. He was frowning. I noticed that he had on traditional Chinese robes in yellow and green. He glanced about the room, until his eyes lay upon my sorrowful figure underneath the covers.

"Ah… so you are Raven?" he asked. His voice was mystifying. Soft and all-knowing.

I didn't say anything.

His brows furrowed. "What's the matter? Are you upset?"

Fore some reason, all I could do was sob. The boy walked over to me, placing his arm around my shoulder. He smelled fragrant.

"What has upset you? I won't make a big deal out of it," he assured me.

"It's the green one, Beastboy. He… doesn't understand me. He makes me feel alienated," I moaned. A perfect stranger.

"You should not take his antics seriously. Some people are unaware that they are hurting people when they feel that something is amusing. And the victims fear that they cannot associate with these people because they are different. Beastboy is ignorant to your feelings, because he dies not know how it feels to be belittled. For no one has called him out of his name because of his unheard-of skin color, have they?"

"I smiled at this person, whoever he was.

"Hm… my name is Kurama… I take it you are away of my stay here, yes?" he asked. He was a mind-reader too?

I frowned, sniffing. WTF was I crying for again? I forget…

I wiped off my eyes as Kurama let me go. That's when I got to see his face. It was so smooth and lustrous. Or was that his fiery hair? I know that my face was burning, because Kurama smiled bashfully.

He extended his hand. I took it. Like many people, he held my hand in both of his. He had extensive experience. I could feel it. Both physically and with intuition. The boy's left hand was wonderfully soft. He hand long elegant fingers that were silky. His nails were unusually sharp. However, his right hand had countless scars and it was rough. I could feel calluses on it. His nails were equally sharp.

"A rose; It is a beauty thing is a deadly weapon when in hands that have sagacity. However, when in hands that have no knowledge, a rose only slowly deteriorates from the inside. You tell which of my hands knows the deadly secrets of a rose, and I will tell you the extent of your intellect…" he replied.

I gasped. I was a complete sucker for people who used intelligent words. Somehow, I figured that this, in fact, was exactly how this guy and Robin knew each other. Though never romantically, I secretly had a love for Robin, because of his seriousness and infinite knowledge. I always felt some sort of invisible connection between us.

"Your right hand is callused and bruised… the way you talk of dead roses, I can only assume that it didn't get that way because you're a gardener…" I said. My self-control had returned. "Who are you in the human world?"

"My name is Shuuichi Minamino. But to my close friends, I'm better known as Kurama."

"Where do you come from? I heard you were a Class S demon, but I don't l know where Class S Demons come from, "I asked.

Kurama laughed, amused. "They come from Makai… However, my story…It's a very long story… I was being hunted… by Makai authorities, and I was badly wounded. So I ejected my very soul from my body, and flew into the unborn child of a woman, my mother. About seventeen years ago, that was. Hiei was my long term friend, and we met up again a little while ago while… _hem_… using stolen items from the Spirit World…"

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to."

Kurama laughed good-naturedly. "I appreciate you thoughtfulness. Thank you very much. Also, I applaud your inspection of detail. Very sharp, I see. You were exactly right about my hand. For I use a Rosewhip when I fight. It's my trademark; I'm able to turn the most beautiful of all the flowers into a deadly weapon. Handy when you're in a tight spot!" Kurama chuckled. I found myself laughing too.

"See? Now you're feeling a lot better. Hope I made you feel a little happier. I knew that you were sorrowful. For I know of your Azarath lineage. I hope that you get a chance to meet Hiei. I'll see you later," Kurama said. He flung my window open, and leapt out. He was so agile.

I was going to need all the happiness I could get. Because at dinner tonight, I'd have to face my worst nightmare and my least of worries: Beastboy, the weakling in strength who could break my soul with the strength of his words.

* * *

A/N: How's you like this little snippet of a chapter? I assure you, I have more for you, but school is crazy. If you guys can hold on for a little while, until after my big tests next week, I will be able to get out a lot of new material and stuff.

Plus, I'm doing another story in another section, Fatal Frame, and so I'm really busy!

Ciao!

Lakija XD


	3. The Seven Deadly Demons

﻿ 

Raven and Ebony

By: Lakija

Author's Notes: Okay. Some of you guys said that Hiei was Outta Character. Me? I agree!

It's just that I really didn't feel right holding out on you guys. So, I have about five stories I'm juggling now, plus school work, and crazy stuff that's been going on.

So I just kinda gave you guys something. I've changed chapter 2, so you all can read it. Hiei's colder. Mwahahaha!

And I really like Hiei/Ray too! But I always loved Kurama, just not within a romantic relationship with Ray. So… if you've read my stories before, nothing stays the same! Ever. So… I'm thinking of… an original character…for Kurama…I don't know… what about you guys?

No? Yeah? WTF? I dunno? Lol?

I'm kinda still thinking of the two section thing. Hmm…

* * *

**Starfire**

**Section One/Two: Chapter Three: The Seven Demons** (**A/N:** Both sections together. I plan on this being a long chapter.)

Raven was not with us at our city patrol. She must have been in her room dwelling on thoughts of peace and lambs… or whatever it is that she thinks of as she meditates. ;;

I was busy, floating around the city looking for the cause of the great calamity that made the ground shake. It reminded me of that day when we celebrated the great returning of Blindolkorp to Tamaran! Oh it was magnificent the way he destroyed the beasts from Aurish belt of Asteroids!

Oh! I am sorry for straying from my topic!

Hem! Anyway, kids frolicked about the sidewalks. Adult people went to and from to work. Cars producing throat-tightening fumes inched toward the blinking traffic lights. Young people screamed to the tops of their lungs for TAXIS! Pranksters dumped water on peoples' heads from high lofts and condominiums. Other spray-painted perfectly clean walls near businesses.

The city looked just fine to me.

Sighing, I turned on my Teen Titan talkie thing, and I spoke very clearly into it: "Calling Robin. The city looks as if everything is sprinting like watchwork!" I said.

"Copy Star… and it's running like clockwork," Robin said. Robin turned his talkie thing off. What difference does sprinting and running make?

Anyhow, since I did not have to do any other patrolling, I floated to find Cyborg. He was very easy to see, because he is bright and blue.

Instead of seeing someone white and blue, I saw black and red. The two visitors.

They were hanging around on the very top of a building, sitting carefree on the edge of the rail. Actually, they were standing on it.

The red one, whose name is Kurama, looked over at me, as did the one in black, Hiei.

"Hello Miss Starfire. Are you done patrolling already?" Kurama asked of me.

"Oh, yes I am finished… Hello Mr. Hiei… sir!" I said. I am kind of… afraid of Mr. Hiei. He is so tough and strong!

"Hmph," he replied. That is Mr. Hiei language for "Hello Starfire! How are you!"

"Um… well… have either of you seen my friend, Cyborg? He is the tall one with the metal body? It's white and blue?" I asked. I was a little afraid of asking anything of the two demon men.

Kurama looked from Hiei to me. Then he smiled at me. Phew!

"I've seen Cyborg, yes. He was last searching an open field at the edge of town. You may want to try there first. If he's not there, then I can assure you, he will be in the surrounding area. After Robin is finished, I suppose he'll want us to reconvene at the Tower," he said.

I expressed my relief to Kurama, and thanked him profusely. "Thank you so much. And Hiei, I am quite sure that if you were in a good mood you'd be happy to help as well," I tried.

"In your dreams you little red-headed brat," he muttered. I saw his hand touch the top of the cover for his sharp sword that he calls a katana.

"Eep!" I screamed, panicking.

Kurama glared. At Hiei. "You're not implying anything about red-heads are you, by any chance? Because if you hadn't noticed, Starfire and I have exactly the same shade of red hair," Kurama said.

Hiei laughed, though he did not look joyous.

"Stop fooling around Kurama!" he said, his voice still mean. "I know perfectly well what I meant by red-head. You are a brat sometimes."

"In _your _dreams Hiei," Kurama said.

I found this conversation between them a chance to leave and find Cyborg.

* * *

"So you're telling me the same thing I'm tryin' to tell you?" Cyborg said to me.

"Yes. There is not a disturbance in the city. It was just a little earthquake. So we can go back to the tower to check on Raven," I said.

Cyborg scratched his head. "Well alright then. We'll meet the others back at the Tower. BB is checking out the zoo, go figure."

We both went to the Tower, where I went to Raven's room. She was not there. I walked back out of it, but Raven was behind me. One of her many talents!

"What were you doing in my room?" she asked.

"Looking for you, friend! We are done patrolling the city. There was no disturbances!" I said, happy for no trouble.

"Wrong. Whatever shook the city is gone now, but something else left this on the front porch," Raven said. A package.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"From Slade. I don't know what he wants, but Robin and the other had better get here soon."

* * *

We all sat in the living room, watching the television. Slade sent us a D V D.

"Hello Titans. Glad you could see my message. I want to introduce you to my new friends. They are called the Seven Deadly Assassins. They will be your opponents. If you lose against these slayers, I will destroy the Earth. Allow me to introduce them one by one:

Junsei Nurasake: _A young man of 900 years with pale, deathly-glowing skin. Appears to be only 27 or so His eyes are piercing. He is tall and thin. Graceful. His hair is long and ice blue. His hair trails the ground. His fingernails, long and blue. Beautiful. He carries two things with him: a Bo Staff, which is a long rod, and a spear with blue and white feathers near the blade to soak up all blood that reaches it. His smile looks both inviting and deadly. He is a manslayer of many hundreds._

He has the power of grace and swiftness. He will kill you and you will not know that you are dead. Robin, this is your mandatory opponent.

Vigor: _Another young man. Very muscular. Very powerful. He has spiky hair with long bangs. His face is youthful. He carries no weapons, only dons iron knuckles. His smile is neither sarcastic nor playful. Only apt to kill. His skin is tanned from months and years of training in the mouth of a volcano._

Cyborg, I knew that you'd love to fight him. That's why he's your mandatory opponent.

Cain: _A girl with dark powers. She is from a place called Eewraith. She has complete and total control over her emotions. Only sixteen, she is the second youngest member of the Seven Deadly Assassins. With her long black hair and sharp nails, it is no surprise that her older brother is Junsei Nurasake. She also uses the Staff and spear, but is partial to her sniper rifle. She favors long distance weapons._

Raven… dear Raven. She belongs to the sister planet of Azarath. She's your mandatory opponent.

Caprice: _A lively girl. Her hair is short, and pink. She is the only nice member of our group, and that's not saying a lot. She loves to read minds, and does it well. Caprice can speak to animals. Nothing more is to be said of this girl. She is of 18._

Beastboy, did you honestly think that she was not your opponent?

Connor: _A boy of fourteen, his powers are unknown even to me. He looks like you average teen. Into sports, academic, everything you would expect if an ordinary boy. However, I am aware that he feeds off of emotions, and they make him stronger. It is up to his unfortunate opponent to find out what his power is. He is the youngest member of the Seven Deadly Assassins._

Starfire, wouldn't you like to be his opponent?

As for the other two members, they are a secret. You Titans will determine who amongst you will fight them. Choose well.

* * *

The television screen cut off. We all looked around at each other. Hmm… Who were these Seven Assassins?

* * *

A/N: I wrote this in like 4 hours! I should have been doing my HW! But, it's for you guys. I'm bad at doing Hiei aren't I? T.T

Lakija X


End file.
